


Game Over

by Winga



Category: Hardcore Henry
Genre: Gen, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My heart beats tu-tum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sudden Death

It beats, tu-tum, tu-tum. Beats into a rhythm that I don’t know, a rhythm that feels familiar but still strange. I know that soon, very soon, it will beat, tu …. tum ….. tu …… tum. The pauses growing ever longer, my life growing ever shorter. (Is this life? I don’t know, they said I was alive but also that I had died, so perhaps this is death, perhaps I know how it feels to die, perhaps I’ll remember that before I … wither away?)

On the rooftop where most of it happened are so many bodies. Bodies of supersoldiers that were made like me, created from bodies, dead beyond redemption. Or would have been, had it not been for Akan, for that woman. That woman.

She said she was my wife and I believed her. I did not doubt it, I did not wonder what it meant. She was my wife and that was that.

But she wasn’t.

She was a liar.

I shake my head, I would if I could, it’s slow, the movement, and my heart beats slower, my eyesight keeps getting cut again and again. My eyesight. How did that work, for I am a cyborg, maybe more a machine than a man.

Soon I will be disconnected. I did not feel the need to reconnect, to change my battery, to lengthen my life. Jimmy said I could power up a lot if I slept a good night’s sleep so? maybe? I won’t die. Wither. I can’t die, not anymore.

It. Beats. Tu-


End file.
